Science and Mischief
by redforthewin
Summary: ONE SHOT. While I work on, "Night Sky", I've been also wanting to do lighter moments of Loki and Jane's relationship.


Science and Mischief

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: K

Description: ONE SHOT. While I work on, "Night Sky", I've been also wanting to do lighter moments of Loki and Jane's relationship. 

"Who are these people, Jane?" Loki asked; his gaze focused on an old photograph.

"Huh?" Her head jerked up from her spot on the floor; a box of knick knacks from her childhood sitting in front of her. Dozens and dozens of boxes surrounded the two of them and Jane had, finally, decided it was time to go through each to choose what she wanted to keep and what she didn't need or want. Thankfully as her eyes took in his curious gaze at a photograph in his hands, she was lucky that he had agreed to help her with the process. Brushing a strand of her hair from her face, Jane stood up and walked over to where Loki was sitting, she moved to sit next to her fiance. Peering over his shoulder to look at the photograph, the sight of her parents standing with what appeared to be her mom's family greeted her. "Oh, well - those are my parents standing in the middle and - yeah, that's my mom's sister and her husband. And that little girl in that man's arms," she paused as she pointed at her mom's father holding a little girl before continuing, "is me. Gosh, I must have been three or four when this was taken. You can add it to the KEEP box, all right?"

"Really? That's you?" The dark haired Prince drew the faded photograph up to his face; his green eyes staring intently at the small girl in the older man's arms. "You were so beautiful," he murmured, wishing he could have met Jane as a baby. "I'm sure you were just as curious about things as you are now," he added while finding the KEEP box and setting the photograph down gently.

Chuckling softly at the notion of her younger version wanting to understand constellations and such, Jane drew her shoulders up in a slight shrug before glancing at the KEEP box. Dozens and dozens of photos and equally important parts of her life as well as that of her deceased parents' lives had all been stowed in that box as well as a few others. "I know Erik would tell me that I loved looking at the sky whenever we went for walks after dinner so it's all a possibility."

Reaching for her right hand, Loki drew the appendage up and softly kissed each digit. "I'm glad you're letting me be a part of this with you, Jane," a content smile forming on his lips as he gazed at the woman he loved dearly.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the only person I wanted to ask when I saw how much I needed to go through. I just wish you could have met my parents and that instead of us going through their belongings as well as mine, we were having dinner with them."

Nodding in agreement while feeling a pang of sadness for his love, Loki kissed her hand softly as an idea popped up. "Let's take a break, all right? I'll take us to your favorite spot by the park."

"A break?" Jane's gaze roamed over the several boxes that adorned the wall next to the couch. All they had to do was finish the rest and given the fact that the boxes they were currently working on were the rest of it, she supposed a break would be good to help clear her thoughts. "All right. Let me just grab a coat." Leaning in quickly to kiss his lips a light peck, Jane stood up and wandered over to where a bunch of coats hung on a silver coat hanger by the door. Grabbing onto her dark brown jacket that she had purchased during her time in New Mexico, she was going to slide the jacket on before it was taken from her. Turning around quickly in confusion as she thought that, possibly, she had dropped it, the sight of Loki holding the jacket in his hands while he waited for her caused her heart to swell with love for him. Was she ever going to get used to how sweet he was with her? Unable to resist, Jane leaned in to kiss her dark haired love before pulling back and smiling as she turned around. Sliding her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and shrugging her shouders as the rest of the fabric slid over her body, she was about to tuck the buttons into their holes only to have her hand lightly slapped away as Loki buttoned up her jacket. Watching steadily as he worked each button into their appropriate slots, his eyes moved up to hers just as he tucked the top button into its hole.

"There. Can't have my love catch a cold." Linking his arms around her waist securely, he smiled down at the beautiful Jane Foster. "Ready?" The sight of her nod greeted him as he focused his magic on both the spot he had mentioned as well as transporting the two of them there safely.

The rush of energy that always occurred whenever she was with Loki whenever he used his magic to teleport them from one location to another tickled her skin; the sight of the lamp lit park greeting her as she looked around. During the beginning stages of their relationship, Jane had introduced him to the park during a tour of her favorite spots close to the apartment. As soon as he had learned each location, they often would go for evening strolls just to look at the stars or talk about life. Tonight, however, seemed particularly special as Loki had been paying even more attention to her than usual. Normally the amount of attention given ranged from seventy-five/twenty-five to eighty-five/fifteen. Tonight made her feel like the amount of attention had turned into a hundred/zero as he seemed to even be looking at her differently. Curiosity filled her as she sought out his gaze before asking the question that was lingering in her mind, "Is something going on, Loki? You've been super affectionate as of late."

"Ah, so you've noticed, hm?" Anxiety twisted in his gut as he let go of Jane to reach with his right hand at the small box in a pocket of his black slacks. He was going to do it, he told himself as he looked lovingly at Jane. He just needed to stop feeling like he was going to also throw up at the same time. What if she refused him? While he knew for a fact that she was no longer wanting to be involved romantically with Thor, what if she was still harboring a wish to do so? These as well as dozens of irrational fears had been filling his mind the moment he had gotten Erik's blessing. Combing his fingers through his locks while noticing his hair was starting to get slightly longer, Loki tried to recall the plan he had rehearsed when Jane was busy having lunch with Darcy. "Jane, we've been together for some time and each moment has been better than the others. I've been able to wake up next to you and watch you sleep; even watching you move closer to me in your sleep and muttering my name. From the first day I arrived here to now, I've counted myself blessed to have such an amazing woman who loves me just as much as I love her. You're gradually becoming my world, Jane." Gulping softly, he slid a hand into the pocket and took out the box before he continued. "Jane, will you agree to be my wife?"

Tears of surprise and shock spilled down Jane's face as she watched him open the small black box to reveal a gold engagement band with a small emerald set in the middle of the ring. Watching as he plucked the ring from the container, she began to giggle softly as she continued to cry. "Yes, yes, thousand times, yes!"

Feeling the sting of tears as well, Loki's heart swelled immensely as he grasped onto her left hand and carefully slid the ring onto Jane's ring finger before letting go of her hand to cup her face and kiss her soundly. The tears that had threatened to fall trailed down his cheeks as he felt her return the kiss. He couldn't wait to find his brother and tell him the news.

End. 3


End file.
